


Это традиция

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И ничто человеческое им не чуждо!! Пираты - тоже люди! И им тоже бывает скучно. А когда скучно становится Капитану "Веселого Роджера", скучно не будет никому!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это традиция

\- Шевелитесь, мистер Сми! Ещё чуть-чуть - и королевские гвардейцы поджарят наши задницы на медленном огне! Нам нужно добраться до «Веселого Роджера» до восхода – потом по нашему следу пойдет все королевство.

 - Черти забрали бы ваше безумство, капитан! – отозвался мужчина в красной шапке, беспокойно оглядываясь по сторонам. – И какой дьявол дернул вас на это самоубийство?

 - Спокойно, мистер Сми! – весело ответил ему его капитан, слегка подкидывая висящую у него на плече блондинку. – Это не первое наше похищение. Расслабьтесь!

 - Расслабиться? – мистер Сми взобрался на телегу, заранее оставленную неподалеку от места их преступления, и взялся за поводья, ожидая пока капитан Крюк уложит свою добычу. – Мы похитили дочь Белоснежки и Прекрасного Принца за три дня до её свадьбы с сыном Темного! Вы в своем уме??

 - Мистер Сми, - Крюк забрался на сиденье телеги рядом с ним, - я многое вам позволяю, хотя бы потому, что вы обладаете истинно собачей верностью по отношению к некоторым людям, в число которых, по счастью, вхожу и я. Но если вы не перестанете паниковать, вашей шапке придется в экстренном режиме отращивать лапки, чтобы найти новую голову для своего обитания, - он ловко открыл флягу и с довольным возгласом отпил несколько глотков рома. – К тому же Темный теперь гораздо более приятный собеседник, чем раньше. Не представляю, что с ним сделала это девчонка, но она должно быть нечто – раз смогла затащить Крокодила под венец.

 - Ради бога, капитан! – взмолился Сми, пришпоривая лошадь. – Темный едва не убил вас! И что-то мне подсказывает, что он до сих пор не считает Милу исчерпанным эпизодом.

 - Мы с ним давно забыли старые обиды, - возразил тот. – Белль и Белфайер хорошо на него влияют.

 - Ах, так, вам не хватает острых ощущений!? – зашелся по новой мистер Сми. – И вы решили похитить принцессу Эмму, чтобы потом ещё лет сто прятаться в каком-нибудь мире у черта на куличках от гнева этой семейки??

 - Признаю, в последнее время… - Крюк закатил глаза, - … у меня сложилось мнение, что я слегка заржавел. Грабежи торговых судов, мелкие стычки в портовых трактирах – большинство бежит, только услышав мое имя. Скука!

 - Скука? – нахмурился его собеседник. – И вы? Капитан, окажите мне честь – скажите правду. Вы бредили этой принцессой с тех пор, как она вырубила вас на той ярмарке пару месяцев назад!

 - У нее хороший удар справа, - как бы оправдываясь, выдал Крюк с абсолютно серьезным выражением лица.

 - Или вас возмущает мысль, что Белфайер обошел вас на любовном фронте?

 - Сми, ничего ты не понимаешь, - капитан сделал ещё пару глотков рома и с наслаждением скривился от ядреного вкуса. – Это такая традиция!.. И веди поаккуратнее, мы принцессу везем, а не мешок с репой!

 - Простите, капитан! – почтительно отозвался мистер Сми, выправляя повозку. – Что ещё за традиция?

 - В былые времена в Зачарованном лесу было заведено так. Когда принцесса, ну, или просто смазливая девица, собиралась выходить замуж, её похищал какой-нибудь злодей – причем, чем злее – тем лучше, и прятал где-нибудь за пару-тройку миров. А её жених, ну, или потенциальный жених, должен был разыскать свою невесту, победить злодея и вернуться домой героем, - терпеливо объяснил своему последователю Крюк.

 - Глупость какая… - пробормотал мистер Сми себе под нос. – И зачем все это?

 - Как зачем? Чтобы проверить чувства, конечно же! – воодушевленно ответил ему капитан пиратов. – Если парень окажется не способен вернуть девушку – то у него и кишка тонка, и руки из задницы, и достойным мужем он называться не может!..

 - Так вот в чем дело!! – тут же воскликнул Сми. – Вы не хотите, чтобы принцесса выходила замуж за Бельфайера! Вы хотите, чтобы он потерпел неудачу, и она отвергла его, выбрав вас!

 - Глупости! – отмахнулся от его предположений Крюк, поглядывая через плечо на белокурую голову, укрытую темным плащом. – Она и так его отвергнет! Никто не устоит перед обаянием капитана Крюка!!

 ***

 - Сволочь!

 Над головой Крюка просвистела декоративная ваза, которую он присвоил в домике одной колдуньи, и со смачным звуком разбилась вдребезги о стену.

 - Скотина!

 В ход пошла немногочисленная посуда, которая была в каюте капитана.

 - Идиот!

 Крюку удалось поймать полетевший в него корабельный журнал и пару редких карт, которые было сложно достать даже ему.

 - Сволочь!

 - Повторяетесь, принцесса! – искренне получая удовольствие от их милой перебранки, заметил капитан. – Если вы уже успокоились – как насчет поцелуя?

 - Негодяй! – девушка кинула в него чернильницей. – Дегенерат!

 - Кто? – не понял Крюк.

 - Проходимец!

 - И чего ты так злишься?

 - Козел!

 - Ну, на рогатую скотину я мало похож! – не прекращая веселье, возмутился пират.

 - Одно лицо! – пылая праведным гневом, откликнулась девушка. – Какого черта? У меня свадьба через три дня, а ты решил устроить мне принудительную прогулку по морю?

 - Ты слишком драматизируешь, - ухмыльнулся Крюк, возвращая корабельные журналы на стол. – Подумаешь, отплывем подальше от берега, прыгнем через пару-тройку границ, полюбуемся на закат в Русалочьей Лагуне, ограбим пару груженных золотом галер, разнесем несколько портов, и сразу же вернемся, - он широко улыбнулся. – Клянусь, я лично отвезу тебя во дворец родителей. Если захочешь, конечно. Слово пирата!

 - У тебя совсем крыша поехала, да? – почти с жалостью протянула принцесса. – Я не буду с тобой любоваться на закат, ты меня похитил!

 - Мир - странная штука, дорогая, - невозмутимо пожал плечами капитан Крюк. – Сегодня похититель, завтра – любовник…

 - Что????? – потеряв остатки самообладания, девушка стащила со стены какую-то шпагу и бросилась на пирата с яростным криком.

 Уклоняясь от удара – вопреки всеобщему мнению оружие в капитанской каюте было вполне настоящим – Крюк мимоходом отметил, что у принцессы мягкие, завораживающие движения, а шпага кажется продолжением руки, даже несмотря на платье, которое, казалось бы, должно мешать любым действиям чуть активнее размахивания веером.

 Принцесса Эмма оказалась прирожденной воительницей: ни шагу в сторону, каждый взмах по делу, все рассчитано, проверено, продумано так, чтобы как можно быстрее загнать капитана в угол и прибить, пока есть возможность.

 Но, к счастью, владелец «Веселого Роджера» не был бы столь знаменит и столь опасен, если бы боялся оружия в руках принцессы. Дождавшись, когда девушка окажется в шаговой доступности, Крюк резко выбил у нее из руки шпагу и притянул брыкающуюся принцессу в свои объятья, прижавшись к её спине грудью.

 - Впечатляет, - прошептал он ей на ухо. – Пара тренировок с настоящим мастером – и, может быть, сумеешь меня задеть.

 - Отпусти, - зашипела сквозь зубы Эмма.

 - Конечно, принцесса, - кивнул капитан. – Как только ты успокоишься.

 - Успокоюсь? Ты понимаешь, что натворил? – все ещё возмущалась девушка. – Они могут решить, что я с тобой сбежала!

 - А у них есть для этого повод? – искренне удивился Крюк, в глубине души довольно скалясь.

 - Убавь самодовольство, дело не в тебе, - перестав бороться с мужчиной, отозвалась принцесса. – Просто… скажем так, я не самая идеальная дочь.

 - Неужели сбегала из дома? – тут же сообразил капитан Джонс, ослабляя хватку и с любопытством рассматривая приятные черты лица светловолосой фурии.

 - А как ты думаешь, я оказалась на той чертовой ярмарке? Мимо пробегала? – тон Эммы сочился ехидством.

 Крюк пропустил её слова мимо ушей – в голову пришла гениальная идея:

\- Давай заключим сделку, принцесса.

 - Сделку? – блондинка отшатнулась от него. – Тебя – что? Румпельштильцхен покусал?

 - Нет, никто меня не кусал, - терпеливо ответил Киллиан. – Соглашение: ты остаешься на моем корабле ещё на два дня, и если после этого ты все ещё захочешь уйти, я лично сделаю все, чтобы ты успела на собственную свадьбу. Если же нет – ты станешь одной из нас!

 - Пиратом? – хмыкнула Эмма.

 - Мы не так плохи, как тебе кажется, - губы капитана растянулись в дьявольской улыбке. – Итак… по рукам?

 ***

 Ветер свистел в парусах, неся корабль к одинокому острову, окруженному беспорядочно разбросанными скалами. Солнце потихоньку скрывалось за горизонтом, раскрашивая небесный свод всеми цветами радуги, а прямо над ним уже горели две яркие звезды.

 Эмма, одетая в кожаные штаны, простую белую рубашку и короткую красную куртку, найденную в трюме среди награбленного за последние недели барахла, стояла у самого носа «Веселого Роджера», наблюдая, как на вечернем небе то тут, то там загораются звезды.

 Неверленд.

Вид на остров был потрясающ, но, вспомнив рассказы Белфайера об этом месте, принцесса то и дело ожидала услышать доносящийся с него плач потерянных мальчишек.

 - Хэй, принцесса! – донеслось до нее из-за спины.

 Крюк всегда появлялся рядом, стоило ей хотя бы подумать о чем-нибудь грустном, словно он чувствовал любое негативное чувство и не желал видеть на своем корабле чью-то поникшую голову.

 - Боже, а я только решила, что ты оставил меня в покое, - равнодушно протянула Эмма, не желая признавать, что общество пирата, ей, в общем-то, приятно.

 Джонс умел завладевать чужим вниманием, интересно говорил, внимательно слушал. Просто парень мечты… за вычетом крюка. И профессии. И возраста. Хотя выглядит он молодо, конечно, но он же ещё в маму Бея был влюблен. Да, он определенно слишком стар для нее. Слишком. Но глаза у него красивые…

 - Никогда, дорогая, - с улыбкой отозвался капитан Крюк. – Любуешься видом?

 - После всего, что я успела видеть за прошлый день, я устала чему-либо удивляться, но… разве это место не должно быть мрачным и темным? – нахмурилась принцесса.

 - А, так Белфайер рассказывал тебе о Неверленде, - тут же понял причину её интереса Киллиан. – Ну, после визита Крокодила тут все изменилось. Не знаю, что он сделал с Пэном, но он определенно стал более дружелюбным. У нас с ним негласный договор: я прихожу и ухожу, когда мне вздумается, и не говорю Темному о черных делишках Пэна. Все счастливы и довольны.

 - Ты ему угрожаешь! - несколько ошеломленно заметила Эмма.

 - Мир не совершенен, - пожал плечами Крюк. – Мистер Сми! Курс на Русалочью лагуну!

 - Есть, капитан! – тут же раздался громкий голос его первого помощника.

 - Там правда живут русалки? – наивно поинтересовалась девушка.

 - Нет, душа моя, не совсем, - усмехнулся Крюк, приобнимая её за талию. – Просто это очень красивое место.

 Когда кораблю бросил якорь в Русалочьей лагуне, Крюк приказал спустить на воду шлюпку и сам взялся за весла, чтобы доставить её в лагуну, и Эмма сполна убедилась в правдивости его слов. Это место было не просто красивым – сказочным, волшебным. По небольшим рифовым камням, разбросанным вдоль берега, сбегали зеленые дорожки невероятно прекрасных цветов, светившихся в лунном свете, уже озарившем остров. Тихий шум многочисленных мелких водопадов заглушал посторонние звуки и услаждал слух. В лунном свете вода казалась стеклом, сквозь которое просматривались невиданные рыбы всех цветов и размеров, скользившие среди разноцветных кораллов.

 - Это потрясающе, - через какое-то время выдохнула принцесса, но, вспомнив о том, что она вроде как не в восторге от Крюка, тут же выпалила, - но, уверена, ты приводишь сюда всех своих девушек!

 - Ты уже причисляешь себя к моим девушкам? – радостно воскликнул капитан Джонс. – Рад слышать!

 Эмма в который раз поразилась его способности выворачивать слова наизнанку:

 - Ты меня понял!

 - Ты первая.

 - Что? – она обернулась и посмотрела на абсолютно серьезное лицо Крюка. – Первая?.. А как же…

 Капитан «Веселого Роджера» развел руками:

 - Это всегда было только моим местом. Теперь оно – наше.

 Девушка не знала, что ответить.

 - Послушай, я не веду тебя под венец, - Киллиан придвинулся ближе к ней. – Я не предлагаю тебе свое сердце, тело, душу или руку, но если захочешь – они твои. В фигуральном смысле, конечно, - быстро поправился он, покосившись на серебряный крюк, заменявший ему кисть. – Я предлагаю тебе партнерство. Долю в добыче, приключениях и той жизни, в который каждый миг – как последний. Как тебе должность боцмана?

 - Но…

 - Ты согласна? – перебил её Крюк, наклоняясь к её лицу почти вплотную.

 - Убеди меня, - прошептала Эмма, облизнув губы.

 Капитан широко улыбнулся:

 - Как прикажет моя принцесса, - с этими словами он впился поцелуем в её губы.

  **Год спустя**

 - Мистер Сми, поторапливайтесь! У нас мало времени!

 - Да, мэм! – бодро откликнулся тот. – Но может, вы все-таки передумаете?

 - Нет! – резко отрезала Эмма, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Пошли.

 - Шевелитесь, мистер Сми! - принялся подгонять его капитан.

\- Тысяча чертей! На кой черт, вам понадобилось пробираться в замок к Злой Королеве накануне ее свадьбы? – простонал мужчина, поправляя красную шапку, сползшую ему на глаза.

 - Это традиция, мистер Сми! – тут же откликнулась Эмма.

 - Только не говорите, что вы Реджину собрались воровать! – застыл на месте Сми.

 - Нет, конечно, - рассеялась беглая принцесса. – Только её туфельку.

 - Зачем? – не понял мистер Сми.

 - Это традиция, Сми, - глухо повторил Крюк. – В древние времена…

 - О, нет… Я не хочу этого знать!! – воскликнул тот, яростно замахав руками. – Вам что скучно жить?

 Эмма и Крюк переглянулись, взялись за руки и пожали плечами. Мистер Сми в припадке ярости переводил злой взгляд с одного на другого до тех пор, пока парочка не залилась звонким смехом, разнесшимся по подземельям замка Темной Королевы.


End file.
